


Distractions

by Waxa



Series: Clexa Week 2019 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexaweek2019, Day 1, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good distractions, it's somewhat canon, useless lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waxa/pseuds/Waxa
Summary: The four times Clarke distracted Lexa, and the one time Lexa distracted Clarke.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Clexaweek2019: Useless Lesbian
> 
> Canon compliant.
> 
> Ok, let's start this Clexa Week on a good distraction.

**I**

“Clarke,” Lexa whined against the steady press of lips against her neck.

Lexa could feel the answering smile in the next kiss beneath her jaw, “What?”

“I meet with Titus and my delegates in an hour, I need to concentrate.”

Clarke nuzzled into Lexa's neck, made sure her voice was low and husky when she whispered, “Do you really need to though?”

“Yes, I do.”

Lexa turned sideways slightly, distancing her neck from the reach of Clarke's mouth and aggressively pointed to the half scribbled piece of parchment on the table.

“And if you keep distracting me with your-“ Lexa motioned to Clarke’s face and body in one haphazard yet fluid motion "-I’ll never finish."

Clarke's answering smile was both self-satisfied and unrelenting. She pushed at the fallen hair obscuring her view of Lexa's face and kissed her exposed cheek softly.

When her lips lingered for too long Lexa turned to catch her lips.

They lost themselves in the kiss for a moment. It wasn’t until Lexa was cupping the back of Clarke's head and pulling back enough to change the angle of their mouths that she froze.

Clarke’s lips spread into a smile at having received some of the attention she wanted from Lexa. A real kiss, brief, but it would have to do for the moment.

Lexa glared and turned back to the papers.

She knew immediately that she wasn’t going to be able to concentrate with the heat of Clarke's gaze on her. Instead, she pulled out maps of the territory and a few previous agreements for filler, picked up her quill and opened the ink, stacked the few books in her space, and then promptly ran out of things to do.

Lexa fidgeted in her seat, “Stop it.”

Clarke laughed raising her hands in defense, “I’m not doing anything.”

“Yes you- You’re looking at me like that,” she pointed with her quill to Clarke’s attractively smug face.

“You never said that I couldn’t look.”

“Don’t look.” Lexa deadpanned.

Clarke thankfully walked further into the room-- to find something to keep herself occupied, Lexa hoped.

After a few blissful minutes uninterrupted, Lexa managed to write almost three sentences. This wasn’t a coalition declaration, a simple trade agreement between two unfriendly clans where no blood had been spilled yet. Her work needed forethought and concentration but she could have been finished by now if someone didn’t insist on distracting her.

As if on cue, something moved in her peripheral.

Something dark and lightweight hit the floor next to her old wooden desk.

She turned to look at Clarke who was jacketless and perched on the bed as if nothing happened.

Lexa raised an eyebrow in question.

“What? It’s hot in here.”

Lexa congratulated herself on barely staring at the way the light fabric pulled across Clarke's chest, how thin the shirt seemed while it was clinging to the perspiration on her skin.

Lexa shook her head, she’d let it slide because it was hot, but it wasn’t the temperature making her heart race and a slight pant slip out from between her slightly parted lips.

She returned to work once again.

It wasn’t a minute later when another piece of clothing flew by, this time it was Clarke’s pants.

Lexa turned to glare at her.

Clarke shrugged, “It’s really hot in here, Lexa.”

Lexa's glare was laced with hunger, her pupils wide and beseeching, the grip on her quill much too tight.

Clarke smirked when she saw Lexa’s gaze linger on her bare legs before pulling herself together and once again regaining her focus.

A beat later.

“Don’t do it, Clarke,” Lexa warned without glancing back.

“Don’t do what?”

“I know what you’re doing. Suddenly the room will be hotter and you will pull off your shirt and then your breast binding contraption piece and-“

“You’re wrong,” Clarke said pulling her shirt over her head and throwing it in the same direction that all of her other clothes went.

“How-“ Whatever Lexa was going to say got stuck in her throat when she saw Clarke.

“You’re wrong because I’m not wearing a bra,” Clarke pointed out as if Lexa couldn't see that she stood before her covered in nothing but the scraps of cloth sky people referred to as panties.

Lexa almost choked in surprise, and immediately her eyes narrowed at Clarke's answering giggle.

Lexa stood swiftly, walking past Clarke without a spare glace, spine rigid, chin high.

The heavy door groaned as she inched it open and released clipped trigedasleng ordering the closest guards to inform Titus of the change in schedule and to make themselves scarce while she attended to more pressing matters.

She was straddling Clarke not a second later.

The blonde pinned to the bed smirked at her, “I thought you needed to concentrate.”

“Oh, I do.”

Lexa slowly ran her hands up Clarke’s sides. Her pupils were blown almost as wide as Clarke’s, this game she initiated had turned her on more than it had driven Lexa crazy.

Clarke's heat felt delicious against her, she wanted nothing more than to rid herself of Lexa’s clothes and take her immediately.

But.

“Yeah? And what is it that you need to concentrate on?” Clarke sucked her bottom lip coyly. Lexa decided she wanted to hear her beg.

“You.”

 

**II**

Clarke had been trying to get Lexa’s attention for entirely too long. Her arousal quickly became tainted by impatience and petulance. It was bad enough that she had to play ambassador all day, but in Arkadia even her relaxing evenings had been snuffed out in favor of meetings and lectures.

Clarke glared at the presenters.

She’s sure Raven and Octavia could sense her frustration and began deliberately dragging the meeting out in amusement. They were talking about something related to a training camp with horses or a field where they can play games with a ball, she’s not sure anymore and she doesn’t care.

But enough was enough and Clarke was already impatient enough to formulate a plan of escape so she did the best next thing she could.

Clarke started to touch Lexa legs under the table, just fleeting touches in the underside of Lexa’s thigh until she placed her hand on her upper leg more firmly. She slowly inched towards her center, but she always pulled back at the last minute when she felt she was touching her close. Initially, Lexa didn’t mind the weight of Clarkes hand on her leg, having it there was a reminder of how physically affectionate the blonde is, and how privileged she is to be on the receiving end of said affection. She appreciated the reminder that their feelings were mutual because now that she is allowed to touch Clarke she has trouble keeping her hands to herself too.

Clarke recognized the moment Lexa understood her intentions, the barely perceptible widening of her eyes and shake of her head.

Clarke smirked.

Lexa started to squirm every time Clarke touched her knee, rubbing in increasingly smaller circles and slowly moving her hand closer and closer to the apex of her thighs.

Then, like that wasn’t enough, the younger blonde at the table started to whisper nice and naughty things in her ear. Like how wet she was and how she couldn’t wait to have her in bed again.

When Lexa turned to give her a reproachful look, Clarke acted bashful and innocent, acting like she was so engrossed to whatever her friends were saying but giving her an innocent smile. Lexa stopped her hand plenty of times, but Clarke’s hand always returned, each time with more purpose it seemed.

After a while, Lexa couldn’t quite contain the moan that escaped her lips. In an effort to avoid attracting everyone's attention, she covered it with a long cough.

Clarke grinned widely.

“Clarke, Stop.” The green eyed beauty whispered.

“Why?”

“We’re here to make a deal with Skaikru to- Wait, what was it that you called Raven’s ability?”

“Does it matter?”

“No-- Yes. Just stop or they will find out.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before,” Clarke pointed out with a smirk.

“They’re not even listening!” Octavia huffed, “Hey!” She waved her hands until both leaders turned to look at her.

Clarke smiled apologetically while Lexa did it verbally. “I’m sorry. Please continue Octavia.”

“So like I was saying, I believe we should encourage riding classes for kids. It’s a nice way to-“

Clarke pulled herself closer to Lexa and whispered, “I’m not finished.”

They never did find out what Octavia was saying.

 

**III**

Seated at the head of the council table on the brink of signing another peace treaty Clarke and Lexa huddled together whispering.

“Do you think anyone will notice if we sneak out from this?”

“Yes, Clarke.” Lexa tried not to roll her eyes “Please, pay attention.”

“You’re not listening either,” Clarke whispered back. Glad that she was not the only one to think the meeting was taking entirely too long.

Lexa shrugged subtly.

The blonde kept talking, “We’re wasting our time here, we could be alone doing... something… more productive.”

Lexa remained impassive to the innuendo, staring at the maps in front of her. 

Clarke knew that she was clearly listening to her and not the bald and boring man at the center of the room.

“You don’t want to know what we could be doing right now?” Clarke whispered lowly.

Lexa opened her mouth to reply, but Clarke forged on. “We could be in your room, celebrating another successful year.”

Lexa licked her lips, “And how would we celebrate?”

A slow smirk bloomed on Clarke's face, her eyes sparkled around ever expanding irises, “I’ve been thinking about ravishing you since you excelled today in the fighting grounds. Your long legs draped over my shoulders, your abs jumping every time I curl my tongue the way you like.”

Lexa visibly shuddered, “Clarke.”

She relinquished all pretense of actively listening to Titus and focused on the way Clarke licked her lips and the resulting pulse that blossomed between her thighs.

Until they were interrupted by a groan.

“Heda, do I need to repeat myself?” Titus ground his teeth, glaring at Clarke. 

Clarke’s response to him was an unapologetic smile back.

“I heard you Titus, But my patience is warring with each additional minute this takes.” Lexa waved her hand and a frustrated Titus continued.

“I’m sorry,” Clarke said. She was not by any means sorry and Lexa knew it.

“You will be,” Lexa ended the conversation with that promise.

Clarke’s body was ready.

 

**IV**

Abby made peace with the fact that her daughter was dating the most powerful woman -on the ground- a while ago. She’d moved on to requesting their presence at least one night per month to have dinner and catch up.

This night was not different by any means. Kane, Lexa, Clarke, Raven and Abby were sitting on the couch in the house that Lexa gifted her with a while back. They were all talking naturally until Clarke and Lexa drifted away into their own private conversation.

They tended to ignore everyone around them when they began talking in hushed whispers. Abby was always fascinated by the way they communicated, how animated Clarke would get with her hands-- closing the space between them, her voice rising and falling in timbre and tone every few minutes. It was so different from the controlled way the commander held herself. It seemed all of her emotions were held on her face, and only displayed when aimed at Clarke.

Abby had started to catch on to the smallest tells, the grind of her jaw, the lift of her chin, the reddening of her face and neck.  She’d noticed that Clarke seemed to know just what buttons of Lexa’s to press to get the reaction she wanted.

She watched them communicate, wondering which reaction it would be this time.

“So, I had this dream last night,” Clarke continued.

“Are you going to tell me what it was about?”  

“You…” Clarke smiled naughtily.

Lexa quirked an eyebrow, “What about me?”

“Well, you were in your full commander gear tying me to your bed naked, and I kept trying to kiss you as you straddled me to tie my arms...” Lexa couldn’t contain her groan, it was loud enough to draw the table's attention.

Abby scolded them, “Clarke could you please stop interrupting me and making Lexa blush.”

“Sorry,” She apologized instantly.

Clarke bumped Lexa's shoulder with her own, “You heard her stop interrupting.”

“She said it was your fault,” Lexa pointed out and Clarke just shrugged. “Details.”

The blonde next pulled a long and silky material from behind one of the chairs and wiggle her eyebrows signaling to Lexa what she had in her hands was going to be fun for them.

“Oh for Pete’s Sake get out of here you two,” Abby rolled her eyes at the couple and practically shooed them away while everyone that remained at the table laughed at them.

“They’re impossible.”

“I can’t take them anywhere without them being all over each other.”

“They’re in love, it's sweet.”

Three different comments made their way to the door where Clarke and Lexa simply smiled at each other.

* * *

  **I**

“So it’s compatible with the auto repair system I installed a few weeks ago.” Raven picked up their conversation.

To be truthful, Clarke tuned out of the conversation the moment she laid eyes on Lexa who was on the training grounds with the night-bloods.

“Hmm,” Clarke hummed in agreement.

Lexa spotted her in the distance and waved the sword in hand.

Clarke smiled, waving back.

“Are you even listening?” Raven snapped.

“Yes, you were telling me something about the auto something, I'm listening to you, Raven.” Clarke stared at Raven's suspicious expression.

Octavia who had been a silent listener the whole time snorted, “Yeah right. Raven you should know better than that.”

“What?” Both Clarke and Raven asked perplexed.

“Nothing, you’ll see,”

“So you were saying,” Clarke looked at Raven.

 “Yeah, So I figured out a way to…”

Clarke was trying to listen to her friend, emphasis on the trying, but she got distracted again when she saw all the night-bloods circling Lexa, waiting for an opportunity to strike the commander. So far no one dared and the ones that did after were met by a striking to the chest or the back of the sword at their feet making them stumble and fall.

Octavia seeing the blonde distracted again signaled Raven to stop and watch their friend giving heart eyes to the commander while still walking forward.

Raven did and rolled her eyes at her and pointed out to Octavia a signpost closer to them and grinned mischievously when she realized it was in Clarke’s path and by the way she was going she was going to crash.

It served her right.

Clarke was not the only one who was distracted by her girlfriend. It took one look at Clarke for Lexa to lose her focus and be stroked by Aden making her fall to the ground in pain. At the same time, her girlfriend at the other side of the quad seeing all that happened didn’t see the sign in front of her and when she collided she also fell on the ground clutching her stomach just as Lexa was.

Raven and Octavia were laughing so hard that it rang through the entire quad and soon enough the night-bloods were laughing too.

Just one glare from the commander and one glare of Clarke made everyone laugh harder.

Lexa was the first one to get up and go to her girlfriend’s aid.

“You see what you did?”

“What? You were the one distracting me.”

“No, you were.”

“Unbelievable,” Someone whispered near them, it sounded like Indra. “Useless lesbians.”

It was Indra.  


End file.
